The present invention generally relates to improved image analysis and workflow. In particular, the present invention relates to synchronized image viewing with an image atlas to improve image analysis and workflow.
When radiologists are interpreting images, they may encounter some anatomical structure with which they may not be familiar. A radiologist's unfamiliarity may be due to the fact that he or she is interpreting images in which he or she does not specialize. Unfamiliarity may also be due a deviation from normal in a patient's anatomy because of disease or trauma.
When faced with uncertainty about anatomical structures, it would be highly desirable for radiologists to refer to an image atlas to help visualize normal anatomy. Radiologists may then infer anatomical structures in a patient's image study. Currently, referring to an image atlas requires a radiologist to search through a physical or electronic resource. Additionally, if a radiologist is visualizing images at an orientation that is different from that of images from the atlas, the radiologist has to reorient the images from the atlas to the orientation of the patient's images.
Image registration is used for medical image viewing applications. Registration is a process of correlating two coordinate systems, such as a patient image coordinate system and an electromagnetic tracking coordinate system. Several methods may be employed to register coordinates in imaging applications. “Known” or predefined objects are located in an image. A known object includes a sensor used by a tracking system. Once the sensor is located in the image, the sensor enables registration of the two coordinate systems.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for improved image review and analysis. There is a need for systems and methods for combining reference image data with viewing of patient images.